


Advice

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [34]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Running up the stairs in full speed Tyler pushed the door to the roof open and stormed into the night. Bustling he let his eyes roam and prayed, prayed to find him as he knew how dangerous moments like this could be for his friend. The dark revealed nothing and so he forced himself to take a halt, slow down, close his eyes. The sobs where nearly inaudible, still he got them, he was used to the sound, more then he liked to admit. 

Carefully rounding the corner Tyler gave a deep sigh of relief as he found Josh sitting at the ground, curled up in himself, his face hidden in his hands. Sending Mark a quick message the singer turned his phone off then and slid beside the other, attempted to embrace him, soothe him like they used to do when one of them got upset, but this time Josh scooted away from him. "Don't...touch me, alright?" Sighing the younger pulled his hands back in defeat and settled on just being there for a while, until he heared the others breath getting more regular.

"John didn't intend to embarras. He's sorry, really sorry. He has just misinterpreted the signs, and of course that didn't gave him the right to..." "Stop." Again Tyler let the silence return, although he hated it he knew about the healing it sometimes held. Still he could grant them only a few minutes of it, as the world down there in the hall was falling apart, and the one up there on the roof wasn't exactly stable either. 

"There were only a few people seeing it and they are all frens...there's nothing you have to worry..." "I'm not worried about my reputation!" the drummer cut him off again, but this time it was a confrontation, not a retreat. "Jon will be fine, we will take care of him, he understands that you don't..." "I'm worried about that I liked it." This time Tyler would have given anything to have the words to fill the silence, but there where none. Instead he just overstepped his friends resistance and pulled him in, hugged him thightly, made him understand he would not let him fall, never, not for this. 

"Then what are you afraid of?" he spoke quietly, not really expecting an answer. "I watch him for a while now, Joshua. He adores you, he has from day one. And if there's anything you feel about him in return...why did you ran off when he kissed you?" Pulling back and facing him the drummers face was a mask of fear. "My family..." "Loves you and will welcome whoever you love, they always have!" "The media..." "Can fuck off, I don't give a shit on what they say!" "The fans..." "Will have to accept it like anyone else. And if someone doesn't I'm beating sense into them with my uke!" 

Not able to held back a chuckle then Josh loosened up visibly, his shoulders slumbing foreward a bit. Smiling himself Tyler caught his chin and connected their eyes. "Hey, listen...if there's one thing I learned then it's that lastly all that matters is love. And if you have the slightest feeling for him...you shouldn't wait a minute to let him love you in return."


End file.
